Rue's POV of Her Hunger Games
by 43v3r a Candy
Summary: Rue's point of view of her Games. Sorry if its a bit rushed.


I look at all the other tributes standing, waiting for the gong to sound and the games to begin. Oh how I wish I was back home with Mother right now, watching the games from our little house in District 11. There's only ten seconds left. I really wish I had an ally right now. I'm afraid I will be the first to die. But I remember my mentor's advice.

"Run straight to the woods and don't look back," he said. The gong sounds. I run to the woods and climb the nearest tree.

'I'm safe,' I think to myself, 'until the bloodbath is over.' I wait all day in that tree to see the faces of the dead in the sky. I don't realize I fell asleep until I'm awoken by the sound of the anthem, telling us the day is over. Eleven dead, thirteen left. All the tributes in the career pack are still alive. So is Thresh, the other tribute from 11. I look for Katniss' face in the sky. It doesn't show. Maybe we can become allies, and I can win the games and go back home to my family!. But if we are the last two left, then one of us has to die. Well, I'll think about what to do later.

I move to a fork in the tree and go to sleep. I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I barely heard the canon last night, signifying a tributes death. Probably killed by the careers. I jump from the tree I'm in to the next one. I see Katniss in the tree ahead of me. She is looking down at the careers sleeping on the ground. There is a tracker jacker nest next to her head. An idea hits me. I move my arms in a way to tell her to cut the branch, dropping the nest on to the careers below. She tells me she understands, and pulls out her knife. That's when i realize Peeta is sleeping on the ground with the careers. I know Katniss knows that, but she doesn't seem to care. I wonder why. They said they were in love.

There is no time to lose. I jump from tree to tree until I am far enough from the nest not to get stung. After the buzzing seems to have died down, I jump from the tree and run back toward where I left Katniss. She is nowhere in sight, but i see the girl tribute from District 1, Glimmer, dead on the ground. I run farther ahead and see Katniss lying in a small hole. She must have crawled in there in confusion from the few stings she is nursing. I carefully pull her out and lay her down on the ground. I reach into the pocket in my Jacket and grab the leaves I collected on my way to Katniss. They are leaves we used to use to treat tracker jacker stings back home. I place them on her stings and let her sleep.

About a couple days later, she wakes up. She says my name. I didn't know she knew it. I guess she is more observant than I thought she was. We talk for a while and devise a plan to blow up the careers food supply and hopefully slowly kill them. We come up with this idea after seeing the red-headed girl from District 5 steal food from the careers huge pyramid of food. She carefully crept around areas on the ground, and grabbed only enough for meal so that the missing food would not be noticed. Katniss tells me to set up three fires around the arena to attract the careers attention away from their food.

I sing the four notes that I used back home to end the day. The mockingjays in the arena copy it. I tell Katniss this is how we will tell each other we are safe. We split up and I set the first fire. I climb into the nearest tree and wait for the careers to head this way. When I hear them coming, I moved to a tree closer to the location of the next fire. After a few minutes I set it. I hear an explosion and assume Katniss has succeeded. I need to hurry it up so we can meet up again. I jump out of the tree and quietly run toward the next fire, but I trip on some rope and fall into a trap that must have been set by the careers.

I hear Katniss whistle our tune, and call my name when I don't respond. "Katniss!" I call to her, "Katniss help!" She comes running towards me just as the boy from District 1 jumps out from the bushes. She untangles the net that is around me. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and see a spear going straight through my body. 'Oh no!' I think. I pull it out of my body and fall into Katniss' arms. She tries to get me to relax, but I can't. I have fought to save my own life and lost. I have lost everything.

"You have to win," I tell her. I try to finish with "for me" but I can't get the words to come out of my mouth. I whisper for her to sing to me.

"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow." Those are the last words I hear before I slowly slip into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know some of the events are a little...off, but please click my profile to check out more of my one shots. :)**


End file.
